


Again and Again

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bad Writing, Charlie Kelly is a Good Friend, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sad Mac McDonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Dennis and Mac used to visit Paris every year on their anniversary. But people get sick. People die. And sometimes you have to go to Paris alone.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Again and Again

“Hey, Mac?” Charlie put his hand on Mac’s shoulder. “You’ve been sitting here for a long time.” The two were at the lover’s bridge, right in front of the spot on the fence Mac and Dennis had fastened their heart-shaped lock and threw the key where nobody could find it. Mac was holding the base of the lock, rubbing his thumb over the scratchy “D+M” engraving his husband had forged years ago with a rusty paper clip. 

“Go away, Charlie,” he sighed, “I didn’t invite you.” He gazed up at the scruffy janitor while he gently brushed off the hand on his shoulder. “You’re not helping.” 

“Shit, man, I wonder why. Maybe it’s because you won’t _let_ me!” Charlie bent down to sit criss-cross next to Mac. His arm swung around Mac’s torso, pulling him to the side. They stared out at the scenery below, with all the people passing by with intertwined fingers and flowers in hand. It truly was the city of love.

Mac nestled into his best friend. He sighed again. “It’s just not the same. Never will be. I mean, Poppins is alive but my husband isn’t?” He chuckled sardonically with a shake of his head. “It’s bullshit.”

Charlie nodded. “Bullshit, yeah. The apartment has been lonely since Frank died, too.”

Tears fell down Mac’s face. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Charlie. The janitor was crying silently. The wind made their tears cold against their cheeks. “I’d move in with you, but...” 

“I know.” 

The air whistled gently between them. To the naked eye, they’d look like a couple. But they were just in grief. Their loved ones had been swept to the side by the pain and torture of existing. The come-and-go lifestyles they led weren’t functional enough to let them stay for a few more years. Frank had wanted to be thrown in the trash when he died, but he wasn’t. He was given a proper burial. With doves and crows and caskets and cake.

Dennis was cremated; his ashes were cast into the ocean so that he could finally explore the world by sea. Whenever Mac saw the ocean, he always dipped his hand in the water, just to feel the touch of his soulmate once again. Charlie sighed, “I can see the louvre from here. We should go sometime.” 

Mac chuckled, “Yeah. Dennis always thought the paintings all looked the same.” 

“I mean, if we’re being honest...” 

“Don’t start that with me, Charles Kelly.” Mac looked at Charlie with a smile. Things started to get lighter. “But yes, we should go.” He held the janitor’s rough and calloused hand. “Platonically,” he whispered. 

Charlie nodded. “Pointing out that it’s platonic kind of ruins the moment, man. I knew it was platonic, you knew it was platonic, so pointing it out kind of... you know...” 

Mac shrugged. “I was just thinking that in case it wasn’t clear...” 

“Yeah, but...” 

“I know, just...” he sighed and dropped the topic. He stood up, pulling his newfound platonic partner with him. “Let’s go to the louvre.”


End file.
